Greeneville, Tennessee
Greeneville is a town in and the county seat of Greene County, Tennessee. The population of the town is 15,062. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 88.14% White (13,275) 6.37% Other (959) 5.50% Black or African American (828) 17.5% (2,635) of Greeneville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Greeneville has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.97 murders a year. Pokemon See the Greene County page for more info. Fun facts * In June 1861, on the eve of the Civil War, thirty counties of the pro-Union East Tennessee Convention met in Greeneville to discuss strategy after state voters had elected to join the Confederate States of America. The convention sought to create a separate state in East Tennessee that would remain with the United States. The state government in Nashville rejected the convention's request, however, and East Tennessee was occupied by Confederate forces shortly thereafter. Thomas Dickens Arnold, a Greeneville resident and former congressman who attended the convention, advocated the use of violent force to allow East Tennessee to break away from Tennessee, and taunted other members of the convention who advocated a more peaceful set of resolutions. A portion of James Longstreet's army wintered in Greeneville following the failed Siege of Knoxville in late 1863. Confederate general John Hunt Morgan was killed in Greeneville during a raid by Union soldiers led by Alvan Cullem Gillem on September 4, 1864. * The Greene County Fair is recognized statewide as one of the best of its size. In 2005, it received the Tennessee Association of Fairs highest award, the “Champion of Champions” fair trophy. In 2001 and 2004, it was named the AAA division Champion Fair in the state of Tennessee. In 1994 and 2000, it was named first runner-up for the Champion Fair in the AAA Division, and in 1988, received the award for Most Outstanding Fair in Tennessee. * Greeneville is notable as the town where United States President Andrew Johnson began his political career when elected from his trade as a tailor. He and his family lived there most of his adult years. It was an area of strong abolitionist and Unionist views and yeoman farmers, an environment which influenced Johnson's outlook. * The town was the capital of the short-lived State of Franklin in the 18th-century history of the Tennessee region. * Greeneville is home to the Greeneville Reds, a Minor League Baseball team of the Appalachian League, which began play in 2018. The team plays at Pioneer Park on the campus of Tusculum College. Two other minor league teams have hailed from Greeneville. The Greeneville Burley Cubs played in the Appalachian League from 1921 to 1925 and 1938 to 1942. They won the league championship in 1925 and 1928. From 2004 to 2017, Greeneville was represented in the Appalachian League by the Greeneville Astros. They won the Appalachian League championship in 2004 and 2015. * Greeneville has plenty of amenities to offer. It has a contest hall and showcase theater, Greeneville Commons and a few other shopping centers, plenty of fast food, some hotels, Applebee's, Walmart, Nintendo World, Greene County Municipal Airport, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, two sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Solstice Apparel, Ingles, Lowe's, Tractor Supply Co., Food City, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a cinema, a satellite campus of the Northeast Tennessee Battle Academy, a UPS store, a Verizon retailer, and a bit of other things. Category:Tennessee Towns Category:Tennessee Cities